


A Interesting Night

by ladywillowgrey



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stoudini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywillowgrey/pseuds/ladywillowgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelaide has a secret job. What happen's when Houdini finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Interesting Night

**Author's Note:**

> I AM TRASH! PURE AND UTTER TRASH! TAKE THIS AND LET ME LIVE IN SHAME! lol
> 
> This is probably way OC, non-canon and I have no idea where it fits in the show. It's purely a self-indulgent ship fic.
> 
> Also this ended up less smutty then I originally planned, so I tried to go for more sensual/erotic with lot's of flustered Houdini. Hopefully that came across. And I used a Mature rating because it's just a little dirty.
> 
> Also I'm not the best writer in the world, so please bare with me.
> 
> There will be a few extra author notes at the end and they will be marked in the fic by a * then number. IE (*1, *5). 
> 
> Enjoy you dirty fuckers, because if I’m going down I’m taking you with me!

She liked to show off while being half covered in shadows. People might recognize her as Scotland Yard’s famous female police officer. She couldn’t have them knowing that she worked such a scandalous second job.

There was one room that worked perfect, where the light casted a shadow across her face just right.

Tonight she had a new guest. A gentleman who had not visited before. The other girls seemed quite excited about it.

 _'This is going to be interesting'_ she thought.

\-----------------------------

“Well, this has been fun but I have to go”.

Houdini got up and started to walk away from the pile of papers that he _should_ have been looking through, but had left that task to his dear friend who was giving him a look of great annoyance. *1

“No you don’t, we still have to figure out this puzzle. And we have to do it on our since you won’t join me for a visit to a Medium” Doyle snapped.

“Sorry but I have a date to attend”

“Oh? And what date could possibly be more interesting than this?”

“Um… a great many thing. Puzzles tire me, unless they are handcuffs”.

“Houdini…”

“But you're the puzzle expert, I thought you would love to be shut in by yourself and go through stacks upon stacks of junk”

Doyle rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“Fine, have it your way. But I expect you back here as soon as possible”

“No problem Doctor! I should be back in, oh I don’t know… tomorrow?”

“Houdini!”

But the great escapist had already made his escape. *2

\----------------------------  
Houdini rarely visited places like this. Usually he was too busy with his shows, but he figured why not? He deserved a break.

But admittedly he was a bit nervous, would he like the girl? I mean he liked all girls, but one never knows. But there was no backing out now. If he could conquer being buried alive he could do anything.

After being show to his room and provided with what drink he liked, Houdini settled down into the couch and observed the room. It was quite dim, not to many lights.

_'Nice mood lighting'_

A few moments passed then he heard the sound of door being softly opened, then shut. The sharp click of heels strutting across the floor echoed around the otherwise quiet room.

Houdini could just make out the silhouette of a woman, who walked over to a phonograph sitting on a side table.

“Welcome. Hope you are comfortable. Let’s get some music going, shall we?” *3

 _'Why does that voice sound vaguely familiar…'_ he thought with great puzzlement.

Oh well, no matter. He was determined to enjoy himself and not worry about things. He didn’t want to think about things right now.

Soft, romantic music soon filled the air. The mysterious woman sauntered over a bit closer. Houdini still couldn’t quite make her out, but even hidden in the shadows he could see she was quite beautiful.

“Shall we get started?” the still-sort-of-familiar voice said.

“Um yes, yes. P-please, when you're ready”

Why was he so nervous? Normally he was such a ladies man. Tonight was a weird night. *4

_*something about her dancing sexy-like and Houdini getting turned on/trying to hide a growing boner I can't write this scene for shit* *5_

_'I can’t quite see him, but… this man. There’s something about him'_ she thought, her mind starting to wander.

Houdini couldn’t take his eyes off her, she was exquisite. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. Never had he felt this way before about anyone.

And the fact he really couldn’t see her frustrated him more and more.

“H-hey, would… would you come here please? I’d like to see you” he tried his best to keep his voice steady. It was probably pretty obvious he was new to a place like this.

The woman stopped for a moment, as if a bit hesitant.

_'I can’t ignore a customer's requests. Hope this goes well. Perhaps I should have worn the wig…'_

“Of course, anything you wish good sir”.

That’s when the universe divided by zero and decided to fuck over two people at once. *6

As soon as the woman stepped into the light, there was no hiding it. Both people froze in shock and fear.

“Houdini?”

“Adelaide?!” he cried as he sat bolt upright, his entire face going red.

“What in God’s name are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing!”

“Are you following me?”

“No, I would never!”

Adelaide raised a eyebrow.

“Ok maybe I would, but not this time. I had no idea it was you”

“Well I had no idea it was you!”

Oh boy she was pissed, he could tell. What could he do now?

“*clears throat* Um… should I go?”

“Perhaps you should”

“Are you quite sure? You looked like you were having fun”

“That’s none of your business”

“Well it is now. Why do you work here? Are you undercover or something”

Adelaide huffed and looked away.

“I am _not_ undercover”

“Then why are you here?”

“Look, believe it or not Scotland Yard doesn’t pay as well as one would think. So… I had to find other options” *7

“And you figured this was the best option?”

“I had no choice, do you know how hard it is to be a woman and make a living in this society?”

“No, I do not fully understand. But I do know you have it way harder than I do.” Houdini said in a quieter voice, trying to convey his support and sympathy. *8

She looked back at him, her expression softening.

“You have your moments, but I think in the end you really do get me”

Houdini couldn’t help but grin.

“You and I are too alike, that’s why”

“Perhaps” her voice dropping lower as well.

They stared at each other for a moment, as if reading each other's thoughts.

“You… you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to” she said in almost a whisper.

He started a bit. Was she really inviting him to stay?

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable”

“No you’re not” a small hint of a smile appeared on her face.

Houdini fidgeted around for a moment and coughed a bit.

“Well, I did pay good money to get in here. Guess I can’t let it go to waste”

The brunet stared at him. Why was she drawn to him so? Why did he have to vex and excite her all in the same moment? She probably never have a answer.

Houdini was right. Why let this go to waste? They were already here, let them make the most of this opportunity.

With firm determination, Adelaide began walking closer and closer until she was standing right in front of Houdini, never taking her eyes off him. He couldn’t help but squirm under her intense stare. What was happening to him? Why was he like this around her?

“You’re absolutely right, we mustn't let this go to waste.”

“W-we?” he stuttered.

“Yes, we. I mean, we are the only ones here right?” her voice was soft and low. It sent his heart pounding.

“Uh… yeah right. T-that’s right. Just us! Ha ha. Gosh, is it just me or is it hot in here? They really need to add some better ventilation like a window or something”

She smiled.

“You’re rambling”

“S-so what? I can rable if I want. I tend rable when I get hot ok? And it’s not my fault, this room is really stuffy and…”

Cutting him off Adelaide leaned towards him, towering over him like some ethereal goddess. Then to his great surprise she climbed into his lap. Houdini let out a squeak of surprise and froze. His hands flew up in the air, as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

She felt him tremble slightly beneath her. He felt so warm and soft she just had to get closer.

“What’s the matter? Is this to much for the Great Houdini?” she whispered.

“I… uh… no… I’m… ah...” for the life of him he couldn’t speak, all he could do was stare at her with his jaw slightly slack.

A sudden idea popped into her mind.

“How about a little game of Truth Trade?” she suggested.

He blinked in surprise.

“T-that’s not the direction I thought you’d take this”

Now it was her turn to smile smugly.

“But sure, why not”

“Good. My question is…”

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in close enough their noses were almost touching. She could have sworn he was breathing in deeply, as if to memorize her sweet scent. As she gazed at him she realized that she never noticed how long his eyelashes were, they made his eyes looks so beautiful. He had a almost dazed, expectant look on his face. Like a love sick puppy waiting for affection.

“If you could do _anything_ you wanted, without reserve or worry, would you do it?” the last part was uttered in such a hushed whisper Houdini almost missed it.

Adelaide worried he had forgotten the question because he just stared at her like she was the moon. But finally he answered.

“Without hesitation” his voice was breathless as he gently placed his large, warm hands on her thighs. She jumped a little, not expecting that. But then relaxed into his soft touch.

“Ok my turn” he smirked. He had decided he would ask her, ask her the one thing he had been dying to ask her for a long time but had never had the courage to.

“Do you like me? I mean, more than a friend?”

Adelaide’s breath caught in her throat. She really shouldn’t be surprised at his forwardness, she had known him for too long.

Still smiling she replied

“I’d never thought you’d ask”

“So is that a yes?”

“I… yes” the realization hit her like a train, she should have known all along. Perhaps she had been too stubborn, or was still mourning her dead husband. But the time had come to move on. A warmth spread throughout her body and it felt like the sun was in her chest.

Houdini looked like how she felt. His eyes lit up, sparkling blue like the ocean on holiday, cheeks glowing pink, a sappy smile on face. And lord his lips looked so soft…

Wrapping her arms around his neck she continued.

“Well I’d say, we are in a serious situation. So we should find a way to resolve it. Are you up for the challenge?” *9

Houdini took a deep breath, swallowing hard. Now that he found his resolve to see this through to the end, he slid his hands up to Adelaide’s waist and pulled her closer.

“Bring it on…”

Hm, this was to be very interesting indeed... *10

 

\-----------------------------

Author notes:

*1 This whole line should be read with great sarcasm

*2 Brilliant line really :p

*3 I couldn't figure out a good song to have playing that was period correct. If someone has a suggestion I'd love to hear it.

*4 Little did he know it was about to get a whole lot weirder lol

*5 *bangs head on desk* I CAN'T WRITE THIS PART! Hopefully I'll figure it out. But for now use your imagination.

*6 Once again, a brilliant line.

*7 Ok, I know Adelaide would pick being a stripper/dancer/prostitute/what-have-you as a LAST resort. But for the sake of my trashy shipper heart let's say she doesn't.

*8 That last bit was really hard to write. Probably not the wording I want, but it'll have to do

*9 Hopefully this makes sense. I wrote this scene differently and wanted to keep this part. I really hope the lines before it flow into it.

*10 OH SHIT AND I BROUGHT IT FULL CIRCLE! And now I shall go feel ashamed on myself. lol


End file.
